CSI: Fantasize Island
by forensicsfan
Summary: What happens when the CSI's are sent to Fantasize Island for team building? A bit of a spoof of CSI meets Fantasy Island. What do our CSIs really dream about?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them. As always, coffee is on me if George and Jorja have the time.

**Author's Note:** This story is clearly AU and much of what will happen in here is probably out of character and is meant to be a bit of a spoof. It is only my imagination as to what I think some of them might be thinking and when this idea came to my mind, I just couldn't resist. Please keep in mind that the plot is completely contrived and this is meant to be fun. Any similarities to "Fantasy Island", Mr. Rourke, and Tatoo, are just coincidental.

* * *

The float plane slowly made its descent towards the lush tropical oasis below. The night shift CSIs had been sent to the island for a week of team building, something that Grissom had been especially skeptical of participating in given the daunting case load they all had, but the directive had come from the mayor himself and so off they'd flown to a remote island somewhere in the Caribbean. 

"Can you believe that view?" Catherine sounded mesmerized by the azure waters and the lush green landscape ringed by sandy beaches as the float plane made contact with the surface of the water.

"I don't care how much team building we have to do, this is worth it." Nick was grinning ear to ear at the thought of getting to spend some time walking along the beach he could see out the window and maybe catching up on some sleep.

"It has potential." Sara chimed in, not really sure about spending an entire week non-stop with her coworkers. She wasn't sure how close they were all going to get, and she was especially cautious about opening up too much, even with these people that she'd gladly trust her life to.

"Potential my ass, I don't know how or why the department sent us here, but this is better than any vacation I could afford." Warrick had visibly relaxed since they'd landed and as the plane ferried to the dock that would lead to the island's only hotel, he was relieved that he had a week away from Tina. Things had been rocky of late and he needed time to clear his head and re-evaluate where he stood.

"Reminds me of a few weeks I spent in Bora Bora once." Grissom observed non-chalantly. The rest of the team exchanged curious glances; clearly there was much about Gil Grissom they didn't know. "Very interesting insect life in the tropics."

"Always the Bugman." Greg grumbled. He wasn't discounting the trip, he was however discounting the fact that he'd managed to score front row seats to a U2 concert that had a single show in Vegas on their tour and he'd managed to garner a date with an actual model to the event. Now she had the tickets and a date with someone named Kevlar.

"Suck it up man, you might just meet someone even prettier than Chichi." Nick knew that Greg was disappointed, but he also thought he was clearly losing sight of the potential of what lay before them.

"Her name was Chiliana." Greg growled.

"Greg, we're here for team building, I'm sure your girlfriend will understand." Grissom sounded as if the logic in that should be apparent to everyone.

A few minutes later the plane was secured to the dock and they began to deplane. As they walked up the dock with their bags, it appeared that there was a welcoming party standing there to greet them.

"Hello, I am your host Mr. LaRourke and this is my assistant, Henna Tatoo. Welcome to Fantasize Island." Mr. LaRourke looked strangely like Sam Braun, and his assistant Henna Tatoo, looked vaguely like Lady Heather. Mr. LaRourke continued speaking as glasses of champagne were passed out to all of the CSIs. "I will let you all get settled and then detail what is to come over the next week over lunch which will be served in the main lodge in about an hour." He gestured towards the thatched roof lodge off in the distance. It was surrounded by several cottages, which matched the architecture of the lodge.

"Thank you." Grissom spoke for all of them, as the rest of the CSIs sipped champagne and craned their necks to take in as much of the scenery as possible.

"You are Dr. Grissom, are you not?" Mr. LaRourke stepped towards Grissom to shake his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He glanced around at the rest of the team. "And a pleasure to have all of you here. Your reputation as the number two crime lab precedes you."

"We are delighted to be here." Grissom wasn't sure he really felt that way, but since he really had no choice, he had decided that he might as well enjoy himself. Porters seemed to appear out of nowhere to carry the bags of the CSIs and as they followed they realized that they each had a cottage to themselves.

Sara in particular smiled; she really was looking forward to spending some quiet time alone as she followed her porter to her cottage. As she stepped inside she felt instantly at ease. The furnishing inside were exactly what she would have chosen if she'd decorated it herself. Yes, the week was starting to look promising.

She emerged a short time later and made her way over to the lodge. As she walked in the door, she found Nick and Warrick already there. "Hey, guys."

Nick grinned at her. "Hey, Sar. Isn't this place incredible?" It was clear that although Nick had come from a family who was well off that he hadn't ever been to a place quite like this before.

"I think I could live here." Warrick had an easy smile on his face and he was only half joking; he truly could envision himself living in a place like this. If for no other reason, he and Tina wouldn't be able to argue because they wouldn't be together.

"Mmm, it's wonderful." Sara closed her eyes for a moment and let out a sigh, she was content, this place was wonderful and she had suddenly realized that no matter what happened this week, she was glad these were the people she was there with.

Greg walked through the door next, with Catherine right behind him. "She's never going to go out with me again; you have no idea how hard it was to convince her to go out with me in the first place."

Catherine was trying to hold her smirk back as she dispensed a little motherly advice. "Greg, if she was that hard to convince she doesn't sound like she's worth your time."

"She's a future supermodel, Cath." Greg sounded exasperated.

"She's right man." Nick shook his head at Greg; as much as he had plenty going for him, his fixation on trying to attain women that clearly weren't interested in him was his downfall.

Grissom appeared next, donning his straw hat and looking rather excited at the prospect of taking a walk in the jungle around the resort area. "Well it looks like we're all here."

Catherine smirked at how he so simply stated the obvious sometimes, but before she could say anything more, Mr. LaRourke appeared.

"Ah, you're all here, please come sit down and I'll explain everything." He was smiling and yet there was something about him that made Grissom in particular wonder what they were all in for.

As they sat down, food began to arrive and Mr. LaRourke began to talk. "This week, you have come to Fantasize Island for team building. This will not be like any other team building experience you have had. This one will focus on you as individuals. Before you can become a cohesive team, you need to understand each of the pieces. Each of you will have the opportunity throughout the week to explore three of your deepest desires. I advise you to enter into them fully and not to hold back. In this you will begin to understand yourself, and in turn, understand each other better.

Each and every one of the CSIs looked uncomfortable; rapelling down a palm tree they had expected; this they hadn't. Grissom narrowed his gaze at Mr. LaRourke.

Mr. LaRourke gestured towards the table where they all sat to try and reassure them. "You have nothing to fear, the champagne you drank when you first arrived contained a harmless substance to help reduce your inhibitions throughout the week."

"You drugged us?" Grissom's shock was palpable.

"Dr. Grissom." Mr. LaRourke raised his hand and smiled, indicating that he had more to say. "As I said, it is harmless, and unless the desire that you share is also the desire of another in this group, there will be no memory of it once you leave." He gestured broadly and his smile widened. "What happens at Fantasize Island, stays at Fantasize Island."


	2. Chapter 2

To say that the team of CSIs was confused was a mild understatement. They had prepared themselves for some sort of intensive teambuilding and to be told that other than scheduled meals that how they spent their time was up to them had thrown them all for a loop. Surprisingly, the only one who didn't seem to be put out by the announcement was Grissom and that presumably was because of the substance that had been slipped into his champagne.

"Well if all we were going to do was sit around for a week, I could have stayed back in Vegas." Greg let out a harrumph. He was clearly still rather perturbed at missing out on his date with Chiliana.

"Greg, the idea is to explore your deepest desires." Grissom was waxing philosophical.

"Well right now my deepest desire is to be at that U2 concert with Chiliana." Greg had no desire to be on the island or to even entertain what it all meant. All he knew was that he was missing out on a date with a future super model.

"Your loss man." Nick jabbed as he got up and chuckled. "I plan to take advantage of everything this island has to offer starting with a little swim in the ocean." Nick had come so close to dying while he was buried alive that he had no intention of missing out on anything.

"Oh, that sounds fun." Sara chimed in; the idea of seeing what was below the surface was intriguing. She glanced around the table to see if anyone else was interested in joining them.

"I'm in." Warrick pulled himself out of his seat, glancing back at Catherine and then over at Grissom. "Either of you want to come?"

"I'm going to take a walk in the jungle." Grissom smiled, he was looking forward to seeing just which variety of insects inhabited this island and whether perhaps he might stumble across a new species or variety; an entomologists dream.

Catherine smirked at Grissom and then glanced up at Warrick. "Well, if those are my two options, I think I'll take option three for now." Her muscles were sore and all she wanted to do was take a nice long soak in the Jacuzzi tub she'd found in the bathroom of her bungalow.

"Three?" Nick glanced at her curiously. "What are you going to do?" He had an impish sort of grin that had a bit of a devilish quality to it.

"Never you mind, boy." There was no need to tell them exactly what she was doing, she thought that she just let them wonder, and her smile reflected just that.

"Looks like Catherine's jumping right in." Greg had managed to toss in a quip even though he was still wallowing in self pity.

"Meet you guys in five minutes?" Sara gestured towards the front of the lodge. She reasoned that five minutes was plenty of time to change into her swimsuit and grab a towel.

"Eh yeah." Warrick was momentarily distracted as his imagination wondered just what Catherine was going to be doing with her free time.

"Right out front." Nick agreed, trying to stifle a smirk as he glanced over at Warrick. Since Mr. LaRourke had implied that there would be no repercussions from this week, he had half a mind to whack Warrick upside the head and tell him just to go for it with Catherine to put to rest once and for all the wedge that had come between he and Tina. However, he wasn't one to advocate cheating on your spouse, so he decided he wasn't going to say anything.

"Greg, are you going to join them?" Grissom looked at the youngest of the CSIs with concern; he'd thought that by now Greg would be able to join in with the spirit of the whole thing, but no one so far had been able to pull him out of his funk.

"No." Greg scowled.

"Good, then come with me, it would be helpful to have someone to assist if I find anything interesting." Grissom reasoned that walking alone in the jungle probably wasn't the best course of action, and given that everyone else had already chosen an activity, Greg was the logical choice to ask.

"You want me to go for a walk in the jungle." Greg just wanted to make sure that he was hearing him correctly.

"Yes." Grissom gave him one those looks that left no room open for more questions. "And you might want to put a sturdier pair of shoes on too." Grissom quirked an eyebrow at the flip flops Greg was sporting.

"Sturdy shoes? Are you suggesting that we are going to hike all over the island? It's a big island. Do you even have a map?" Greg wasn't sure that a walk in the jungle was what he wanted to do, but at the same time the idea of getting to spend some time alone with Grissom to pick his brain a little was intriguing. He was curious about a thing or two, mainly relating to Sara, and maybe if they were gone long enough, Grissom might tell all.

Grissom smirked. "Greg, when have I ever gotten lost?" The idea of getting lost on an island seem irrelevant to Grissom, even if they became disoriented, they couldn't truly be lost given that there was a limited area they could be in.

"Well, there was a crime scene, once, I think, that you had to back track...or maybe it was Nick." Greg realized that his argument didn't hold water and he furrowed his brow. "Just how sturdy do these shoes need to be?"

"As much as I find this exciting, I think I'll leave you two alone." Catherine gracefully extricated herself from the situation and meandered towards the doorway of the lodge, pausing for a moment to take in just how gorgeous the scenery was and to smile as she noticed Warrick, Nick, and Sara talking animatedly as they headed towards the beach. The fact that the guys kept stealing glances at the rather skimpy bikini Sara had on wasn't lost on her, and suddenly Catherine realized that she'd given Sara far too little credit on using her curves even if she seemed oblivious to it.

She let out a sigh as she walked into her bungalow. Yes, a nice long bubble bath in that tub was exactly what she needed. She'd had several difficult cases of late and her life at home hadn't been a picnic either. Her mother was constantly telling her that she worked too much and Lindsey seemed to be fourteen going on thirty-five; even private school only helped so much. There were days she wished that she didn't have to worry about either one of them.

As base as it sounded, right then Catherine's deepest desire was for a few moments of peace where she didn't have to think about work or home, where she could simply relax and escape from the worries of everyday life. As the water filled the tub and the peachy scent of the bubbles permeated the bathroom, Catherine lit a few candles and turned the lights down. This was perfect, exactly what she needed just then.

As she sank down into the bubbles and let the Jacuzzi jets work on her tired muscles, she smiled and let out a sigh. She felt better, more relaxed than she had in months, and yet she felt like something was missing. It only took a moment and a fleeting thought for her to realize that it was going to be a long week.

More than anything just then, she wanted Warrick in that tub with her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I will never complain about having to go on a teambuilding retreat again." Sara let out a contented sigh as she plopped down on the towel she'd spread out on the sand.

Nick glanced over at her. "Yeah, but this all seems a little too good to be true though; no repercussions for acting on your deepest desires? C'mon, when was the last time you got to do whatever you wanted without there being a catch somewhere?" He had a point, despite this being Fantasize Island, none of the trio seemed to feel any different than they had before they'd sipped the champagne.

"I don't know." Warrick chimed in with a smirk. "Just being here is a little like a dream."

"Too bad Tina couldn't come." Sara offered Warrick a warm smile as she glanced over at him.

Warrick's face clouded. "It's probably a good thing she didn't come." There was a part of him that wasn't sure he believed that; he just didn't know how they were ever going to work things out when they were constantly arguing, especially given what had happened before he left.

Nick furrowed his brow. "Trouble in paradise, bro?" He knew that any relationship had its problems and he knew that things with Warrick and Tina were a little rocky, but the tone of Warrick's voice made it sound like things were much more serious than he'd thought.

"You could say that." Warrick wasn't sure how much he wanted to share despite the fact Nick and Sara were good friends of his.

Sara looked completely thrown, Warrick and Tina really hadn't been married that long, but then again, she'd been a bit distracted with her own issues of late and hadn't noticed much of what was going on in her coworkers' lives. She really had no idea that they were having problems.

"She served me with divorce papers right before we left to come here." Warrick felt a little better even confessing that much to his friends in spite of the shocked expression on their faces.

"Sorry, man." Nick hadn't realized the extent of their problems.

"She says she thought I had some unfinished business to take care of and while I was figuring out things she was going to go spend some quality time with Dr. Feelgood." Warrick sounded angry that not only would Tina accuse him of having a wandering eye, but that she would use it as a justification for cheating on him herself.

"Oh, Warrick, I am so sorry." Sara sat up and looked over at him. "I had no idea." She really felt regret that she hadn't bothered to even pay attention to what was going on around her.

"That's harsh." Nick agreed. "But what did she mean by unfinished business?" He reasoned that if he could get Warrick to admit it, maybe he could put the Catherine question to rest once and for all so that if he wanted to try and work things out with Tina that it would no longer be an issue.

Warrick quirked a single brow. "I think I'm gonna head back to my bungalow." Nick might know more than he let on about Catherine, but Warrick didn't really want to fill Sara in on the details. "You two enjoy the sand and the surf."

"Hope that works out for you." Nick was grinning like a Cheshire cat as Warrick strolled back up the beach towards the bungalows. He glanced over at Sara, noticing again for probably the fiftieth time how long her legs were and just how little that bikini of hers covered; he'd have to be dead or named Gil Grissom not to notice what it did to her slight curves.

"What?" Sara caught him looking and she wondered if she had seaweed stuck to her forehead or something. There was no way that Nick Stokes; man who could get any woman he wanted was looking at her as a sex object.

Nick smiled at her curiously. "What do you fantasize about, Sara?" He had just intended it to be a question about what she expected to get out of the week, until the words had left his mouth, the double meaning didn't register in his mind.

Sara could feel herself blushing. "Don't you think that's a little personal?" Truth be told, she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him. Probably everyone thought that her deepest fantasy was to be with Grissom; there was some truth to that, but it wasn't the whole story.

Nick laughed. "It is why we're here. Besides, what happens on Fantasize Island stays on Fantasize Island." He did his best to imitate Mr. LaRourke. "I won't even remember what you've told me once we've left here." He saw the expression on Sara's face shift as if she was considering telling him.

She glanced over at him and let out an embarrassed chuckle. "I know you probably think that I fantasize about Grissom."

"Don't you?" Nick arched a brow. He could see how they looked at each other, what he couldn't understand is why neither one of them had done a damn thing about it. He wasn't the type to just sit there when he was interested in someone; well at least unless they were interested in someone else.

"I don't need to fantasize." She arched her brows suggestively.

Nick's eyes widened. "Don't tell me that you two have something going on." He couldn't see it; despite the snippets of something between them that he'd been privy to over the years, there was nothing that he'd seen that would suggest that they were together.

"We did once." Sara confessed feeling a little exposed as she wrapped her arms around herself protectively. "And then once in a while, and the future hasn't been ruled out either, but Grissom really isn't the kind of man that commits to someone easily." The relationship between her and her boss had been a literal rollercoaster over the years that she'd known him; it had started with a hot and heavy romance when she was a graduate student at Harvard and had been on again off again ever, but mostly off since then.

Nick tried to swallow his incredulous smile. "So you're not now?" He just wanted some clarification, because if she wasn't with Grissom now, he was definitely going to let her know what one of his deepest desires was.

"No." Sara smiled at Nick and then looked out at the ocean. "I'm getting tired of emotionally unavailable men, and right now, Grissom loves his work more than he'll ever love any woman." It felt good to talk to Nick like this. He'd been a good friend over the years, but she'd always held back a little, afraid of what he'd do if he knew the whole truth about her.

"Are you in love with him?" Nick didn't want to pursue her if she wasn't emotionally available herself. The last thing he needed was to become the male equivalent of Sara Sidle.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm not in love with him. There's a part of me that I think will always love Grissom, but then who doesn't love Grissom?" She glanced over at Nick and grinned.

"Ecklie." Nick tossed out the obvious.

Sara laughed. "He's just jealous that he's not Grissom." Her features softened for a moment as she studied him. "What do you fantasize about, Nick?" She'd often wondered what went on inside that head of his; wondered if maybe he ever thought of her.

Nick just smiled and closed his eyes. "Well laying here on this beach with you and that sexy bikini is a damn good start."


	4. Chapter 4

Warrick just sat there with the phone in his hand trying to work up his courage to call Tina. He knew that as much as she was right that he did have unfinished business with Catherine, that he had married her and he wanted to try and work things out. He just wasn't sure Tina was willing. Of course if he just sat there and did nothing, Tina was right, he was a coward because he hadn't even wanted to try. One of the things that had surprised him was the impulsiveness he'd had when he'd asked Tina to marry him. In his mind, you didn't take a commitment like that lightly, yet here he was treating the whole situation just that way. He realized at that moment that he was going to fight to keep Tina and his relationship together; and it was only after he'd tried everything that he'd give in and sign those divorce papers.

It took a few rings, but she finally answered the phone. "Tina." Warrick hadn't realized that the sound of her voice would make him melt a little of the ice that had surrounded his heart of late.

"Warrick, what are you calling for...aren't you supposed to be working?" She sounded genuinely surprised, but pleased all at the same time.

"Yeah, but we've got a long break and I wanted to talk to you." He let out a deep sigh before he continued. "I don't want a divorce, I want to try and work things out, baby." He only hoped that she'd be willing to at least talk; if that failed, then he knew that there wasn't anything else he could do before he got home.

"You accused me of cheating on you." Tina sounded genuinely hurt. She had merely been planning a surprise birthday party for Warrick, but he had jumped to conclusions. Trust had always been a little tenuous in their relationship given that she worked with her ex, but he hadn't even bothered to listen to her, he simply jumped to the worst case scenario.

"Well how do you think it looked to me? I'm working a case and the next thing I know I see you with some guy I don't know on the security cameras. When I ask you where you are, you lie. What was I supposed to think?" Warrick had been cheated on a time or two and he really had little patience for it. This time though he realized that if he wanted this relationship to work, he had to work at listening even if he didn't want to.

"I guess it looked bad to you." Tina conceded that if she stopped for a moment and considered Warrick's perspective that it really did look suspect. "But I tried to explain it to you and you didn't want to listen." There were a few other things she'd said in the heat of anger that right now she was beginning to regret.

"And then you accused me of sleeping with Catherine." That had been the one comment that had been over the top and had caused Warrick to go and rent a hotel room. While he'd certainly been attracted to his coworker, he knew that she would never want to cause someone else the pain that Eddie had caused her. Right at this point in time, a relationship with Catherine that went beyond friendship was out of the question as long as he was married to Tina.

Tina was quiet for a long time before she spoke again. "I guess I jumped to conclusions too. You just talk about her so much; I know you guys are close, it makes me uncomfortable, Warrick." She also knew about Catherine's confession that she'd made to Warrick shortly after they'd gotten married.

"We are close, but that's because we've known each other for years...if I'd wanted to date her, Tina, I would have." Of course the fact that when things seemed to be heading into uncharted territory and they'd almost kissed after traipsing through a sewer tunnel for several hours, she'd very shortly after that been promoted to being his supervisor and he'd put the question of Catherine out of his mind. At least until her confession, since then it had caused a bit of rift between he and Tina.

"So why does this still keep coming up then?" Tina needed reassurance that down the road this wouldn't keep coming up over and over again.

"I don't know." He really didn't. Could it be that Tina was right, that he really did want to explore something with Catherine? Warrick felt the heavy weight of disappointment in himself that he'd gotten married so quickly, maybe if he and Tina had waited, they would have been able to work through these issues with a much less bumpy ride.

Tina sighed. "You need to figure it out, Warrick. I love you, but I don't want to be with you if you're wondering if you should be with someone else. You don't love me as much as you think you do if you're thinking about being with her." She sounded defeated.

"Tina." Warrick wasn't sure how he was supposed to figure things out the way she was implying without further alienating her.

"No, don't say it." Tina sounded full of resolve. "I want you to figure it out and tell me what you want when you get back, she's there with you, talk to her, figure out if there's anything between you. I don't want to be married to a man who thinks he might be in love with another woman. We can talk when you get back; if you still want to work things out then, I promise I'll agree to go to marriage counseling."

Warrick didn't like it, but he knew she was right. "I'm really sorry, Tina. I just want to do the right thing." He sounded emotional just then.

"Then figure out if you have feelings for Catherine and let me know what you decide, if you sign the papers then I'll know what you want." Tina sighed. "Goodbye, Warrick."

The line went dead and Warrick just sat there and stared at the phone. He really had no idea what he really wanted. Tina had a point, it wasn't fair to her to be married to someone who might be in love with someone else, but was he really in love with Catherine? He just didn't know. He also didn't know if he was just a fantasy to Catherine or if she had real feelings for him. He stood up and decided that he might as well find out.

A few moments later he was standing outside of Catherine's bungalow knocking on the door. When she didn't answer right away, he thought maybe he should just wait until their scheduled dinner, however, just as he turned to walk away, Catherine opened the door, wrapped in a robe toweling her hair.

"Warrick." Catherine could tell that he had something on his mind, and although she should have thought twice about the way she was dressed, she opened the door wide to let him in.

"Cath." Warrick had a hard time not picturing exactly how Catherine looked under the robe, especially given the way it was clinging to her damp curves, and it was reflected in his tone. As much as he wanted to do the right thing, maybe Tina was right, maybe he did have feelings for Catherine that he needed to deal with.

"You ok?" Catherine queried noticing the sort of hazy look on his face, as if his mind was somewhere else.

He furrowed his brow and tried to banish the carnal thoughts surging through him just then. "Tina filed for divorce." He wasn't sure if he was throwing that out there to explain the funk he was in or to justify what he did next.

Before Catherine could say anything in response, she felt the soft pressure of Warrick's lips against hers and his hands pulling her firmly against his body. Her body responded before her brain could process what was happening; especially given that she'd been thinking about doing something just like this with Warrick nearly the entire time she'd been soaking in that bathtub. They tumbled onto her bed a few moments later, still kissing as their hands began to explore underneath the confines of clothing.

Catherine broke the kiss. "Why did she file?" Having been through relationship hell herself, she wanted to be clear exactly what was happening here; her friendship with Warrick was too important to screw up.

Warrick was breathing heavily. "She seems to think that I'm in love with you. Told me I needed to have it figured out by the time I got back." He moved in for another kiss as his fingers began to loosen the tie on her robe.

Catherine pushed him away with a bewildered expression on her face. "Are you?" She wasn't sure she had heard him correctly, but if he was in love with her, she wanted to know, and she wanted to know now.

Warrick looked pained. "I'm not sure." He realized at that moment he probably shouldn't have kissed Catherine before figuring that out.

Catherine let out a sigh and then arched her brow. "So you're not sure if you're in love with me, but I get the feeling that you're not sure you want to leave Tina either." She'd been around the block a few times and she wasn't about to take a ride no matter how nice the car might be unless she knew where it was going.

"Cath, it's not that simple." He could tell by the look on her face that this was the wrong answer.

"Well, as much as I want you right now, I'm not going to be the other woman." She smiled softly at him. "If we cross this line, you're with me and there's no going back, understand? Just do what's right for you, ok? I don't want to be with someone who has feelings for someone else either. I've been there and done that." Catherine pulled her robe tighter around her as she pulled herself off of the bed.

Warrick nodded. "Yeah." He let out a frustrated sigh and rolled over onto his back; how he'd thought that sleeping with Catherine would make this clearer he wasn't sure. "I guess I'd better go." He glanced over at her and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Cath, I really am."


	5. Chapter 5

"How long are we planning on walking?" Greg was still grumbling, but whether he would admit it or not, he was enjoying the walk. It was far better than sitting in his bungalow thinking about the concert he wasn't going to be at.

"Until we find something interesting." Grissom answered with a boyish half smile. "It's estimated that more than half of the insects in the Caribbean haven't been identified, or truly discovered yet." Grissom was clearly on the lookout for something he'd never seen before.

"So we could be out here for days then?" There was a slight waver to Greg's voice. He didn't particularly enjoy camping with all the camping equipment in the world, and here they were with only basic equipment in hopes that Grissom could discover a bug.

Grissom rolled his eyes. "No, Greg, we won't be out here for days; I had thought about being back in time for dinner." He just did not understand how anyone couldn't see the adventure in this. Not to mention the likelihood that they might find something unusual given the odds in their favor. He glanced back at Greg. "In October of 2004, an orphan in the Dominican Republic found a previously undiscovered beetle, a rather striking specimen in a sort of metallic green color." He quirked a brow at Greg.

"So what you're saying is that if I keep my eyes open, I might discover a new bug." Greg smirked; Grissom might not 'hang out' with people on a regular basis, but getting to do this was a form of hanging out in Greg's mind and he was enjoying getting to know him a bit better. He was hoping that he might be able to unravel some of the mystery that surrounded the Bugman and one of their colleagues in the process.

"You never know." Grissom could sense a shift in Greg's attitude and now he was glad that he compelled him to come along for the hike. "I think we might have better luck up at the top of that ridge where some of those trees have fallen down." He pointed to where an entire group of trees was down, perhaps the after effects of a hurricane.

"That's pretty far." Greg furrowed his brow. "At the rate we're going, we're going to run into the crew from the S.S. Minnow."

Grissom stopped and looked back at Greg with a surprised expression. "I would have thought that Gilligan's Island was a little before your time." Clearly he had underestimated the lab tech turned CSI yet again.

Greg smiled smugly. "Well, if it wasn't for TV Land, I might not have."

"So what else would surprise me about you, Greg?" Grissom continued walking up the hill towards the fallen stand of trees.

Greg slogged on behind him. "Well, it might interest you to know that I've actually read an entomology text book; more specifically the one that you gave Sara for Christmas a couple of years ago." At Grissom's surprised glance over his shoulder Greg continued. "She lent it to me to help build upon my well rounded field education."

"Good." Grissom wasn't sure why he felt a pang of jealously that Sara would share something that he'd given her, but then again, they had no committed relationship at the moment. Their relationship had come in spurts, starting off with a rather incredible month when she was a graduate student at Harvard and chose to do an extra class for more credits; a summer class that he was teaching in the Caribbean on field entomology. To say that their relationship was much more than a typical teacher and student relationship was an understatement.

"So, speaking of Sara, just how long have you two known each other?" Greg thought that if there was going to be a chance to find out, now was it. He had Grissom as a captive audience or rather he was Grissom's captive since he had absolutely no idea how to find his way back to the lodge.

"Greg, that's between me and Sara." Grissom didn't think that anyone else needed to know the details, especially since their relationship had ignited sparks over the years that had led to more short term encounters. Grissom himself wasn't sure where if anywhere all of this would lead in the future, and he refused to speculate while Sara was his subordinate. That had been a point of contention between them since she'd come to Vegas. When she'd first arrived, they'd picked right up where they'd left off, but when it became apparent that she was staying, he tried to put a little distance between them.

"So you've known each other a long time then." Greg was just going to form his own conclusions if Grissom wasn't going to offer him details. "But what I don't get is why the two of you don't have a thing." He was clearly going over the line, but he knew that the only way to get a reaction out of Grissom was to do just that.

"Greg." Grissom's tone was low and controlled. He wasn't ready to snap yet, but was giving Greg ample warning to not push.

"Because if you listened to what Mr. LaRourke said, now's the time to explore your deepest desires without repercussions. I'm sure no one here would say anything if you wanted to hook up with Sara while we were here."

"Greg." Grissom's tone was firmer and he glanced over his shoulder to emphasize his point.

"Because I'm sure you've wondered; especially after knowing her all these years." Greg knew he was going to experience the wrath of Gil Grissom and quite frankly he thought the payoff was worth the risk. "You've fantasized what it would be like to be with Sara haven't you? I bet it would be kind of kinky."

Grissom's eyes widened in anger and her turned around and stared Greg down. "I don't need to fantasize." With that he turned back around and continued hiking up the hill.

Greg couldn't shut up once his brain had processed Grissom's words. "You've slept with Sara?" He was working hard to try and keep up with Grissom. "Was it recently? Are you together now? Because if you're not I'd really like to ask her out. I mean we'd keep things purely professional at work, you'd never even know we were dating." Greg let out an egocentric laugh. "Well until things got serious anyway, I wonder what our children would look like." He was clearly imagining this in his own slightly deluded mind. "Of course they would be perfect children; how could they not with a blend of DNA like that? I bet at least one of them would be a Nobel winner."

By the time they got to the top of the hill, it was all Grissom could do to not laugh at how Greg was carrying on, because although _he_ and Sara weren't together at the moment, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that if she were to form a romantic attachment to another member of the team, he was fairly certain who it would be; and he knew it wasn't Greg.

"So it would be ok with you if I asked her out?" Greg was looking for some sort of indication that Grissom and Sara weren't currently an item.

"She's a grown woman, Greg. You don't need my permission." Grissom smirked curiously and then his eyebrows shot up.

"What?" Greg felt confused at that look. Now he wondered that maybe there was something going on between Sara and their boss.

"Right behind you, I don't think I've seen anything quite like that." He pointed to a beetle that had an unusual bluish color to it. He waved at Greg to hand him a specimen jar. "I may have just found a new beetle."


	6. Chapter 6

Sara couldn't keep Nick's words from playing over and over in her mind. He apparently thought she was sexy, or at least her bikini was and he was just laying there with a smile on his face, his eyes closed as the sun dried him off from the last swim they'd taken. Finally, she couldn't take it any more. "What did you mean by that?"

"Mean by what, Sara?" He knew exactly what she was talking about, but he wanted to her to say it.

"What you fantasize about...I mean, that comment about my swim suit." Sara wasn't sure how far she wanted to push this, but she had shared quite a bit with him and he'd only offered her a rather cheeky comment in return.

Nick's lips twitched as his smile grew into a grin. He opened his eyes as he rolled onto his side and propped himself up with his elbow. "First of all, that is not _just_ a swim suit." He took a long slow glance at her from head to toe to emphasize his point.

Sara's lips pursed together to try and stifle a smile as she felt a blush coming on.

Nick was pleased with the effect he was having on her and he couldn't resist admiring her openly. "Secondly, you are sexy as hell and you don't even realize it." He really didn't see how that was possible, but he knew she didn't and that just made her all that much more appealing to him. "And third, you..." His voice was almost a whisper as he shook his head, unconsciously licking his lips. "I fantasize about you. A lot."

Sara felt as if she'd been undressed with his eyes, and surprisingly, it didn't make her nearly as uncomfortable as she thought it should. She found it more erotic than anything; even in all of her encounters with Grissom it hadn't been like that. "Oh?"

Nick just stared at her as he talked. "I think about how I'd love to kiss the rain off your lips after a downpour." They'd worked in one only last week, so that thought was fresh in his mind. "I think about the way you sing when you think that no one's listening and how beautiful your voice is, although you would deny it." Nick was smiling at her softly. "And I think about how your hips do this little shimmy when you walk and that just about kills me."

Sara was facing him as she lay on her towel. "What else do you fantasize about?" She knew there was a lot about Nick she didn't know and at the moment she was taking Mr. LaRourke's words to heart by seeing if these feelings stirring inside of her towards Nick were something she needed to explore too.

"You mean besides you?" Nick was grinning at her, wondering what she would do if he acted on his impulse and kissed her.

She nodded. "Yes, besides me." She sounded almost uncomfortable with the idea that he thought about her that much and in that way.

"Respect." Nick answered simply. "I want people to respect me the way they respect Grissom. I want people to see that I do a good job and that I work hard. Most of all I want my dad to respect what I do." There was a hint of sadness in his voice, as if he felt like he was trying to outlive the reputation that had become larger than life.

"You do have respect, Nick. I can't think of anyone on this team that doesn't have a great deal of respect for you." Sara looked at him earnestly. She wanted him to understand that what he was longing for he really already had; he just needed to recognize that it was there.

"Then how come when Grissom talks about his bugs, everyone thinks he's brilliant, but when I talk about birds they assume it's because I saw it on the Discovery Channel?" He looked at her with a longing that showed that he really didn't feel the respect that she claimed he already had. "Or why is it that despite working my ass of here in Vegas to make a name for myself in a career that I love, my dad is still hoping that I'll go to law school?"

"People see what they want to see, Nick, it's human nature." She had a serious expression on her face. "But for the record, I know you're smart. Maybe people assume that you learned what you know about birds from the Discovery Channel because you know so much about so many things. You don't exactly fit the stereotype of nerdy scientist." She was studying him openly now, noticing the definition in his chest and the strong line of his jaw, no he definitely did not fit that stereotype. "And I really wish I could tell you why your dad can't see how amazing you are."

"Thanks." Nick found himself reaching out and covering her hand with his, giving it a squeeze. A thought occurred to him and he tilted his head slightly. "You know, you never did tell me _what_ you fantasize about; you just told me that my assumption was wrong about it being Grissom."

Sara blushed. "What if I told you that I fantasized about you?" She felt even more self conscious as Nick grinned at her. "I have, I do...I mean, I never thought you thought of me as anything but your friend and I have to admit that I've thought of a variety of scenarios while we've been working crime scenes."

"Really?" Nick was clearly pleased with this particular turn of events and by his tone he implied that he wanted to know more.

"The difference between fantasy and reality is that I would never do anything that would compromise a crime scene or contaminate evidence." Sara was nervous, part of her wondered if she was imagining all of this and another part was wondering why she was telling him this so easily in the first place.

Nick chuckled. "So which layout table were you thinking of?" He'd imagined pretty much every horizontal surface in the lab and a few walls too, but then again, he was a guy and sex was never far from his mind; neither was Sara.

"I was thinking more along the lines of something with a little more cushion and some privacy." She couldn't believe that she was having this conversation with him like this or what she was implying.

"Well then that would leave Grissom's couch or the backseat of one of the Denalis." Nick offered as a logical choice given the reference to work.

"I'm not going to have sex in the backseat of a Denali, and as for Grissom's couch...let's just say it's not as comfortable as it looks." Sara felt that blush creeping back up her cheeks.

Nick grinned in admiration. "You're a lot more adventuresome than I would have given you credit for." The idea that she'd had sex on Grissom's couch with the Bugman himself without any of them finding out was amazing in and of itself.

"There's a lot about me you don't know." Sara couldn't have spoken truer words, to many she was an enigma.

"I'd like to know more, a lot more." Nick was brushing his thumb across the back of her hand in soft gentle strokes as he studied her face.

Sara glanced down where there hands were touching and smiled. "This can't be just about sex, Nick. I've already gone down that road with Grissom and I can't just sleep with you just hoping that something wonderful is going to come out of it." She took a deep breath and continued. "Part of this fantasy of mine is that love and sex can coexist in the same relationship." Her voice was full of doubt that this would ever happen.

"Why do you think that has to be just a fantasy?" Nick was incredulous that she had so little faith in romance that she would think that the two couldn't go hand in hand.

"Why do you think it isn't?" The sensation of Nick's thumb was crumbling Sara's resolve to just cruise through the week without going any deeper than she needed to.

"I think that a lot of people think that a fantasy has no basis in reality, but I think that the best fantasies are the ones firmly grounded in reality. If there isn't something behind it to fuel it in the first place, then it can't ever really be the best kind of fantasy." Nick studied her facial expressions carefully.

Sara licked her lips, her throat felt dry and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. "So what you're saying is that no real fantasy is a fantasy at all, it's just an action that hasn't been taken yet."

"I supposed you could put it that way." Nick could see her eyes dilating and the way she kept licking her lips made him want to lean over and taste them just to satisfy his curiosity.

"So you think about me a lot, huh?" Sara tilted her head slightly, flashing him a flirty smile.

"You know I do." Nick's voice was thick and husky as he wondered why the hell he had waited this long to tell her how often he thought about her.

She quirked a single eyebrow at him and her flirty smile turned into a sultry grin. "So what am I, Nick, fantasy or reality?"

He knew what he wanted, but he didn't want her to have any doubts about it later. His warm breath fanned out across her cheek as he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "What do _you_ want to be?"


	7. Chapter 7

Warrick needed to clear his head as he left Catherine's bungalow and he knew that a long walk and maybe a long swim might just be the first step to doing that. It was clear from his conversation with Tina on the phone that there was still a small measure of hope for their relationship, but she had been right, he had an attraction to Catherine that he'd never really dealt with and it would continue to be a wedge until he figured things out. The problem was he wanted both of them. There was something exciting about Tina; he really knew so little about her that he knew things would never be boring, however, on the flip side, because he knew so little about her they were still fumbling around trying to figure each other out. That was the sort of thing most people did while they were dating. With Catherine, he'd known her for years, knew the inside stories to what made her tick. The fact that they had been friends that long had put down a deep foundation that he was sure if they ended up together they could withstand the storms of life together. The problem was, he wasn't married to Catherine and she wasn't about to let him use her to cheat on his wife.

He really couldn't see a win-win situation here. In either case he was going to lose; one of them was going to lose too; and the way he saw it, it was his fault for being so damn impulsive.

He wasn't sure why he went to see Catherine, why he had just seized the moment and kissed her. Hell, he hadn't just kissed her he had been ready to take things all the way without any hesitation whatsoever. In his mind he was operating the way he did before he and Tina got serious, before they'd gotten married. He silently cursed himself as he walked slowly down towards the beach. Tina and Catherine had both been right, he needed to figure things out in his head because whoever he chose to be with, he needed to be with completely; none of this half assed crap that he'd been dishing out of late.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he hadn't really given his marriage a chance; he'd gone into it with the best of intentions, but his follow through had been sadly lacking. Shouldn't he try and finish what he'd started; at least go to counseling with her and see if things could work? He just didn't know.

He was heading down the path towards the beach expecting to find Nick and Sara; maybe hoping that he could bounce a few things off of Nick about the whole situation. But as he rounded the corner where the path spilled out onto the beach they were no where to be seen, instead he saw Mr. LaRourke's assistant Henna Tatoo. He wasn't particularly interested in striking up a conversation, but before he could change his mind about a walk on the beach, she glanced up and waved, so Warrick plodded along the sand until he reached where she was standing.

Henna stared out at the surf crashing gently into the soft sandy beach. "Mr. Brown, how are you enjoying Fantasize Island?" She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"It's beautiful here." Warrick wasn't sure what else to say, he didn't want to be rude and he didn't necessarily want to confess all to a perfect stranger either.

"Yes, it is, but you're thinking about somewhere else, aren't you?" Henna arched her brow gracefully and studied the clouded features of his face.

"Am I that obvious?" Warrick gave up all pretense at that point; perhaps a perfect stranger _would_ be able to give him some impartial advice.

Henna pursed her lips slightly and smiled knowingly. "You have a wedding ring on, but you keep twisting it as if you're not really sure you should be here; or there." She had seen this before, people coming to Fantasize Island because they thought maybe they needed something other than what they already had.

"She filed for divorce." Warrick sounded defeated, not that he hadn't considered filing himself, but he'd always thought that no matter how much you fought, at least you were still talking and there was a chance for you.

"But you don't want one." Henna could see it, there was probably another woman that he had known for a long time and the wife was feeling insecure.

"I really don't know what I want." Warrick felt like he was never going to figure things out.

"But you're not sure you want what it is that's come between you and your wife either." She smiled kindly. "Do you?"

Warrick looked at her for a long moment, incredulous that she seemed to be able to read his mind. Finally he nodded. "Yeah, it would change everything and what it is now is something I'm not sure I'm willing to give up." It was true, he valued friendships like the one he had with Catherine a great deal; to jeopardize it with what would most likely be a fling just wasn't worth it. If it was another time, if he hadn't married Tina, if things with he and Tina didn't end up working out, then maybe a real romance with Catherine would be possible. He just couldn't start things off like this. It wasn't fair to Catherine and it sure as hell wasn't fair to Tina. There would always be a nagging doubt in the back of Catherine's mind is he did leave Tina of his own volition for her if he wouldn't just do the same thing to her sometime in the future.

"So you think that by avoiding the situation it will somehow solve itself." Henna was skilled at honing in on the relationship difficulties people had, and the reality of it was that most people that came to Fantasize Island didn't seem to understand that the best fantasy of all was to want what you already had.

Warrick let out a bitter chuckle. "I guess I do." He didn't really know how this woman was getting down to the root of the problem, or how he was finally starting to get it. "Maybe that's why things with Tina have been so hard; dating wasn't hard, but marriage? No one ever told me it would be this hard."

"You should talk to her." Henna concluded.

Warrick shook his head. "Nah, she told me to figure it out and let her know when I got back...she said if I didn't sign the papers then she'd agree to marriage counseling."

Henna smirked. "Mr. Brown, for as much as you think you know about women, you really don't." She narrowed her gaze at him. "If you know what you want, don't hesitate, that's part of what we try and communicate to our guests here. The value of something that doesn't cost a great deal is never known if you never take the risk." With that she sauntered off along the beach and then back up the path towards the lodge.

Her words swirled in Warrick's mind, she was right, he needed to give Tina a call and try and work things out now. If that meant he left the island early, that's what he would do. As much as it hurt, Catherine was really a missed opportunity and there was nothing he could do about it. That's the way life was, sometimes a door opens for a long time, and sometimes it was a split second. He couldn't go back in time and change that. He needed to remember that there was a reason that he had been attracted to Tina; a reason that he'd married her, and right now he needed to focus on that.


	8. Chapter 8

"I thought you said that we were almost there." Greg was clearly frustrated. He and Grissom had been tromping around the jungle for what seemed to him like weeks. He'd been turned around so many times he wasn't sure which way was up anymore. And if he even noticed another bug, it was going to be far too soon. Greg hadn't realized exactly how creeped out by insects he was until it seemed that the entire jungle was full of them. Especially since it seemed that each time Grissom had collected and documented one insect he seemed to find another and he seemed intent on finding even more of them.

"We'll get there." Grissom was having the time of his life; he had found five insects he had personally never laid his eyes on before and of those, he was almost certain that three of them had never been documented before by anyone. He couldn't have planned a better expedition if he'd tried. He had half a mind to just set up camp out here for the rest of the week and see if he could learn more about the insects he'd found. The meticulous nature he had when investigating a crime scene had been stepped up a notch out here. He'd not only carefully collected specimens for further study, he'd gathered some of the soil and plant life surrounding them to see if there were any unique characteristics to them that contributed to their ecosystem. He really didn't understand why Greg seemed to be in such a hurry. This was his deepest fantasy come true.

"When?" Greg had begun to doubt Grissom's ability to navigate through dense jungle flora about ten minutes into the hike; unfortunately by that time, Greg had no idea which way they'd come from and he was completely at the Bugman's mercy.

Grissom quirked a brow at Greg. "Soon enough; now hand me another specimen jar." The beetle he was holding up was a lovely example of how varied the colors of insect species were in the tropics. He was already formulating in his mind what he might name them and how he was going to hit the guest lecture circuit to talk about his find. He hoped that he could convince Ecklie and the Sheriff to support him in the research; surely they'd understand that it would only help to elevate the reputation of the lab in the long run.

Greg complied and watched Grissom silently. How Grissom could be so calm when it was clear they were lost and would probably just die out here; he'd never get to see another woman again, let alone see U2 in concert. He began to wonder if there could have been a way to get out this teambuilding week, especially since it didn't appear that the entire team was going to spend time together. Right now he wished he'd gone for a swim with Warrick, Nick and Sara. Damn his stupidity; swimming with Sara meant seeing her in a swimsuit; he would have been spending his entire afternoon covertly ogling her and working up his courage to ask her out. The more he thought about the situation, the more he was mentally kicking himself. "I wish Sara was here."

"Why?" Grissom wouldn't have minded having Sara here, but the reality was that if she was, he was afraid that she would probably want to talk about how he needed to make up his mind about what he wanted from her. Decisions meant commitment one way or the other and commitments scared the hell out of him. Why she had to make it so complicated he wasn't sure. He had resigned himself a while ago that the best he could hope for with her was going to be a series of limited encounters; for him that kept things exciting and he didn't have to risk the commitment that would surely end once she figured out that she'd rather be with someone younger. Something that he was afraid was already on the verge of happening.

"Because then at least when we _die_ out here she can be the last thing I look at instead of all of your bugs." Greg made a sweeping gesture at all of the insect specimens that they'd collected. And truthfully, he wasn't thinking so much that it would be Sara's face that he'd have as his last sight as much as he would have been able to convince her with his suave personality to give him a little good loving before he breathed his last. That and mental images of what she must look like in a swimsuit filled his mind.

Grissom quirked a brow again. "The only way we're going to die out here is if we happen upon the South American Flamingo Tarantula." He had a certain smirk on his face that he was completely amused by how flustered Greg was.

Greg's eyes widened. "South American Flamingo Tarantula? What do they look like? How big are they? Do they have big fangs? I'm probably going to step on one and not even know it; I'll just pass out and I'll never get Sara to go out with me."

"Greg, the lodge is just over there." Grissom pointed and sure enough, just through the trees the roofline of the lodge was visible.

Greg squinted and as he saw it he let out a sigh of relief and then puffed out his chest and let out a nervous laugh. "I knew we were close, I didn't know if you did. I mean I just wanted to see how well you would do under pressure, that's all." He was babbling, not only from relief but at the fear that he might actually have to ask Sara out. _If she truly was his fantasy, what if she turned him down, what if she really wanted Grissom? What if she wanted someone else, like Catherine?_ Greg crinkled up his nose and he shook his head as he ruled out that thought. _Sara hadn't ever thrown out that vibe, besides, at times Catherine and Sara hardly got along. It could just be a cover though, what if they already had a thing?_ Greg narrowed his gaze at Grissom. _What if they both had a thing with Grissom? At the same time?_ He pursed his lips together at that thought and entertained a few possibilities. _Maybe they'd be open to letting him join in; they could just pretend he was Grissom._

"Are you ok, Greg?' Grissom looked at the younger man a bid oddly; he studied him for a moment to make sure he didn't have any visible signs of insect bites. There were quite a few species that had toxins that could cause neurological symptoms such as hallucinating and euphoria. He was sweating a bit, but that could be just because it was warm outside and they'd been walking for a long time.

Greg's mind snapped back to attention. "Uh, yeah, fine." He couldn't help but let his thoughts drift again. _What does she see in him? What do they both see in him? I mean I know I'm a lot younger and don't have as much experience as he does...well if we're going by age anyway...I could rock both their worlds._ Greg followed Grissom as he gathered up the last specimen jar and stowed it into his pack. _Maybe the Bugman had super spidey strength and stamina, maybe that's why the ladies were all hot for him. Maybe Sara couldn't handle being with him because he was too much of a man and he tired her out too easily. Maybe that's why Grissom needed two women._ Greg furrowed his brow in concentration_. I could be just enough man for her, not too much, but enough that she's going to want to come back for more and more and more._ A wide grin spread across his face as the lodge came more clearly into sight. _I just need to work up the courage to ask her out and lay on the Sanders' charm._

Grissom glanced back at Greg. "I'm sorry you had to miss your concert with your girlfriend." Now that he'd had the day of a lifetime, he realized that maybe Greg had other things he might have wanted to do.

"Who?" Greg hadn't thought about Chiliana in so many hours, it was almost as if she'd never existed.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't think I can move." Sara had a smile on her face and her eyes were closed. The sound of the ceiling fan humming overhead had a soothing rhythm to it, blowing softly at the mosquito net that covered her bed, just making her that much more relaxed.

"Me either." Nick was so relaxed that it was a shame he couldn't move, especially since at the moment the only thing between him and Sara was a sheet. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that he was in bed with Sara and completely naked.

"But it was nice, wasn't it?" Sara opened her eyes just enough to look at Nick for a fraction of a second before closing them again. He was nice to look at, especially since he was in her bed and neither one of them had plans to be anywhere else any time soon. She was just going to savor this moment for a while longer.

"Yes, you were right. We should do that more often." Nick's mind was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that Sara had said 'both' in response to his question on the beach, and then surprisingly just as he was about to kiss her she had suggested that they both order a massage in her room. To say that the experience was good was really an understatement; he'd heard about couples massages from one of his buddies that had said it was the best precursor to sex he'd ever had, but Nick hadn't counted on being quite this tired afterwards. Maybe it was all the travel getting to Fantasize Island and maybe it was finally being able to slow down after working more hours than he could remember the week before; either way, here he was in Sara's bed completely naked except for the sheet the masseuse had covered him with and he hadn't even kissed her yet. Now that they were finally alone with no chance of being interrupted, he was going to have to find a way to remedy that.

Sara opened her eyes a little again and found her lips twitching a little as she realized that the sheet covering Nick was leaving very little to her imagination, which after getting an hour long massage was running at full throttle even if her body wasn't cooperating. She was having some regret about that massage because she really didn't want to waste the opportunity of a perfectly naked Nick Stokes in her bed. She murmured softly. "Maybe we shouldn't have gotten a massage."

Nick's eyes snapped open as he regarded her lying next to him. "Why's that?" Part of him was afraid that she was having second thoughts and given his current attire, he was hoping that part of him was completely wrong. He wanted her in the worst way; he just needed his brain cells to communicate that to his muscles.

She inched a little closer to him and whispered. "Well, then I might have more energy for this." Her lips softly pressed against his and she smiled against his mouth when he eagerly reciprocated. The feel of his fingers sliding into her hair and the firmness of his body through the sheets as he pulled her close caused Sara's head to swim and she let out a soft purr.

Nick was sure he was dreaming, as first kisses went this one was mind blowing. He felt as if he was fully awake now and the soft feel of Sara pressed up against him was better than any simple fantasy.

Sara had thought she was tired, but somehow the energy in that kiss fueled her desire for the man kissing her back. Nick Stokes had been a fantasy of hers for some time and the reality of him being there in the flesh was far better than anything she'd imagined. The fact that he shared her fantasy and wanted it to be a reality just made it all that much better to her.

"You taste so good, Sar." Nick's drawl was thick and he leaned in for another kiss, this one a bit deeper and quite a bit longer than the first. He let himself get lost in her kiss, memorizing the feel of her lips and the soft touch in her hands as she caressed the back of his neck. He wanted to remember every little bit of this so that if he woke up and this was just a dream, he would have at least that to take back to Vegas with him.

"Nicky." Sara felt like she'd found a little bit of heaven with the exception of the damn sheet that seemed to become more and more tangled around her as they continued kissing and touching. Those touches; what that man could do to her with a simply caress across her breast; she wanted to feel his hands against her skin. She was doing her best to get the sheet off, but apparently it had been wrapped more securely around her body than she'd remembered.

"Sar." Nick was apparently oblivious to Sara's struggle with her sheet as he leaned in for another mind numbing kiss. He hoped that this was going to go far beyond the most sensual make out session he'd ever had and it seemed that the message had finally reached the rest of his body. His hand slid down and gripped her ass, pulling her more fully against him.

Sara was becoming increasingly frustrated. She could tell that Nick wanted her, the evidence of it was beginning to press into her thigh, but the damn sheet was getting in the damn way. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer and she pushed him away and let out a growl. "Shit!"

The lusty haze around Nick's mind took a moment to process that something wasn't going quite according to plan. "What's wrong?" He certainly hoped that it wasn't his technique; they hadn't really gotten far enough for her to even critique his technique. He was pretty sure that he hadn't misinterpreted her intentions; she'd invited him back to her room for a massage and had then invited him into her bed with just a sheet on, no, if he had misinterpreted her intentions then she was leading him on.

"The damn sheet." Sara growled again. "I can't get the damn sheet off." She was tugging and pulling and just making things worse.

As Nick finally realized that he wasn't the problem, an amused smirk flitted across his face. "You need some help there darlin'?" If help getting out of that damn thing was what she needed, the least he could do was be a gentleman and help her.

Frustration oozed out of Sara. "Yes!" She flopped back onto the bed and looked over at Nick who was pretty close to laughing at her. She furrowed her brow at him as he reached over to find the end of the sheet. "This is not funny...you get me all hot and bothered and we're not going to be able to go much further with this damn thing in the way."

Nick tried to swallow his smile unsuccessfully as he carefully pulled at the end of the sheet. "I know it's not funny; this is serious business." He was just as turned on a she was and it was a good thing she'd stopped them when she did, otherwise he might not have been thinking clearly enough to figure out why Sara was stuck.

"You're right it is." Sara felt a shiver as Nick lightly trailed his fingers across her abdomen in search of the other end of the sheet.

Nick quirked an eyebrow at her. "You're gonna need to roll over away from me." At Sara's perplexed expression he smiled. "It's the only way to get you out of this sheet." He was thoroughly enjoying getting to unwrap Sara like an early Christmas present.

She rolled onto her stomach and looked over at him with a sultry smile. "Is that enough?" She knew that she was nearly free because her leg had escaped, giving him ample view of just how long it was.

"I think we're about there." Nick's hand slid underneath the sheet and fanned out across the small of her back. "Now where were we?" He began to pull her closer, relishing in the feel of her skin underneath his hand.

Sara had a seductive grin on her face as she leaned in to kiss him. "Right about here." With that she reached out for the edge of the sheet that covered Nick, intent on getting it off of him as quickly as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

After her near encounter with Warrick, Catherine was feeling a little hot and bothered so she decided to go for a little walk to clear her head. It was true that she'd fantasized quite a bit about Warrick; she had been even more than willing to see where things were going to lead a little earlier, but a little time and a little distance was causing her to have second thoughts about the whole thing. Warrick was married and she was not going to be the reason he cheated on his wife, even if they were already having problems. She'd been on the other end of that with Eddie and it had been a living hell on so many levels. Mr. La Rourke had said that if both people shared the fantasy that they'd remember it when they got back to Vegas; there was no way this was going to have a good ending for either of them if they acted on their desires here; if it was ever going to happen it was going to have to be in Vegas and only if Warrick and Tina were unable to work things out.

What she needed right then was a little diversion. As she passed the lodge she noticed a trail leading into the jungle. As she walked along the trail, she couldn't help but relax and notice how beautiful the scenery was and before she knew it, the trail had spilled out into a clearing where she was met with a rather surprising sight.

"Hullo." A strapping blond man standing next to an elephant lifted his hand in greeting. He was looking at Catherine as if he was sizing her up and a wide grin spread across his face. "Fancy a ride on Tusky here?"

Catherine wasn't sure if she was dreaming; Mr. Hunk of the Month had an Aussie hint in his voice and he was in a word dreamy, right down to the khaki shorts and barely buttoned shirt. In fact Catherine was almost sure that she was swooning. "Excuse me?" Normally confident and unflappable, she found herself feeling as if her world had been bumped a little off center and she was considering that maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

"Tusky, here is me mate and he loves to help me sweep Sheila's like yourself off their feet." Clearly he was confident, but given his physique and that smile of his, he had every right to be.

Catherine pursed her lips a little and arched her brows as she mulled it all over; this was Fantasize Island after all and this was pretty damn close to a recurring dream she'd had, there was just one little detail she needed for it all to be complete. "So, the elephant is Tusky, what's your name?" Did her voice sound husky? She was sure the lust she was feeling at that moment was oozing out of every pore of her body.

"Sven." He extended his hand to greet her, smiling as he let his eyes wander to appreciate her cleavage and the curve in her hips. Clearly he was a man who appreciated a beautiful woman.

Catherine grinned; he was in a word perfect right down to his name. "Catherine." She didn't let go of his hand right away and she was pleased to find that he didn't either. In fact, he seemed to be pulling her with him towards the elephant.

"So you'll go for a ride then." It was more of an assumption than a question and he gave the elephant a few hand signals to make it kneel down so they could climb on its back. "Up you go there, Catherine." His hand lingered on her ass well after she'd managed to get in the saddle.

She glanced back at him with a sultry smile. "So, what kind of ride does Tusky give?" Her tone clearly implied far more than a ride on the elephant.

Sven's hands came to rest low on her hips and he whispered in her ear. "All depends on you, love. The ride's as long or as short as you make it." His thumbs caressed her sides as he spoke.

Catherine felt warm shivers running through her as she let herself lean back against Sven, the rolling gait of the elephant causing a little extra friction between their bodies. She couldn't help but admire how beautiful things were from this perspective; or maybe it was because of the hunky Australian sitting directly behind her. "I've got all the time in the world."

"Then I've got just the ride for you." Sven seemed to be able to guide the elephant without even talking as they meandered through the jungle. They'd gone for quite a while, the sounds of birds calling out filtering through the trees and soon the sound of crashing surf could be heard off in the distance. They emerged out onto a beach surrounding a small lagoon on what seemed to be another part of the island; a bit more deserted with a small dock leading out to a hut over the water.

"This is beautiful." Catherine hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time and as she looked around the beach, she realized that Sven had made Tusky kneel down so they could get off.

"Easy there, Tusky, mate." Sven quickly held his hand out for Catherine as she slipped off the elephant. "Precious cargo." He seemed to be giving the elephant a gentle scold even as he casually slipped his arm around Catherine's waist.

"So, how do you know about this place?" Catherine had thrown all caution to the wind; she was more than willing to believe anything that Sven said.

"I live here." Sven gestured around the small lagoon. "My own personal fantasy come true." He was smiling widely and he almost looked even more tan and hunky than before.

"Can I get the tour, or is it self guided?" Catherine was devouring Sven with her eyes; she wasn't really all that interested in his hut as she was interested in him. In a bold move, she turned towards him and tilted her head slightly, flicking her tongue out a little as her hands slid up his chest.

"For you, I'll give a full tour." Sven took her hand and began to lead her down the beach towards the dock. He seemed to have a clear purpose in mind.

As they stepped into the hut, Catherine couldn't help but smile, it was as if her deepest fantasy had been brought to life, right down to the mosquito net around the bed. All inhibitions gone, she stepped towards Sven again, slowly sliding her hands up his chest and encircling his neck. She kept eyeing his lips. "Is Tusky the only one that gives rides?"

Sven had pulled her flush against his body, his hands coming to rest on her firm ass. His voice was low and sexy as he looked into her eyes. "The ride I give is quite memorable." He even sounded more Australian at that moment.

"Looking forward to it." Catherine whispered just before their lips crashed together. The reality of this was far better than anything she'd ever experienced before and she found herself willingly being carried away by her desires. Sven's touch was electrifying and his mouth, oh what his mouth could do to her. They tumbled onto the large four poster bed nearly pulling the mosquito net down in the process leaving a trail of clothing strewn across the floor where it had been hastily discarded. Much later, tangled up together, all Catherine could do was smile. Sven had been right; memorable was a good way to describe what she'd just experienced.


	11. Chapter 11

Grissom was beside himself with glee at how well his expedition into the jungle with Greg had gone. They had made their way back to the lodge and Greg had quickly gotten down on his knees and kissed the ground; apparently he hadn't had as good of a time as Grissom had thought. Despite that, Grissom decided that he needed to begin right away mapping out a plan to document his find and to tell the world all about it.

"Dr. Grissom, you had a productive afternoon, yes?" Mr. LaRourke had just walked out of the lodge and noticed the gear that Grissom was carrying.

"Yes." Grissom was smiling. "Very productive." It occurred to him that he really wanted to share the news with the rest of his team. "Have you seen Catherine recently?" She may not like his insects, but she would certainly appreciate the significance of what he'd found.

Mr. LaRourke had something akin to an impish smile on his face. "Ah, Ms. Willows I believe is spending the afternoon with our jungle guide Sven. She may very well be gone for the rest of the day." He looked as if he knew more than he was letting on with that smile, but then again, Mr. LaRourke had an aire of mystery about him anyway. "Yes, Sven is one of our best guides; I'm sure that Ms. Willows is seeing places in the jungle she never imagined were there."

"Good for her." Grissom wasn't about to tell Mr. LaRourke that if Sven was half as good looking as his name might indicate that Catherine would probably be taking him on a safari of her own. Good for Catherine. Grissom cleared his throat. "What about Warrick?" Surely his longtime favorite CSI would appreciate his find; it might actually get his mind off of whatever it was that had been distracting him at work lately.

"Mr. Brown departed about an hour ago; he had a pressing family matter back in Las Vegas to attend to." Mr. LaRourke informed Grissom.

Grissom's brow furrowed. "Oh, I see." He wasn't really sure he did, but he knew Warrick wouldn't just leave without a good reason; he only hoped that Ecklie wouldn't blow a gasket because the whole team hadn't been there for teambuilding.

"Anyone else? Mr. Stokes? Ms. Sidle?" Mr. LaRourke looked somewhat amused as he regarded Grissom.

Grissom nodded. "Where's Sara?" Yes, she would want to know all about his discovery; maybe she'd even be in the mood to celebrate with him. They had no strings attached, surely she would see how much of an aphrodisiac discovering new insects was; they'd has sex for less compelling reasons than that.

"I believe Ms. Sidle is in her bungalow." Mr LaRourke had a cautionary look on his face as he gestured towards the row of bungalows. He looked like he was about to say something else when Grissom rushed away.

"Sara will be thrilled for me." Grissom was getting himself worked up; it hadn't even occurred to him to stow the insects in his own bungalow first; he just reasoned that after she'd helped him celebrate that they could do some naked research and documentation of the bugs. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of the afternoon. Surely Sara would see it the same way.

He set his case down next to him as he stood by the door to Sara's bungalow and knocked soundly, expecting that she would answer right away. He furrowed his brow a bit as he heard what sounded like a man's voice filtering through the door and then soft footsteps approaching. As the door opened, he wasn't really prepared for the site before him. A very rumpled looking Sara, with nothing but a sheet wrapped around her stood there with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Grissom." Sara wasn't sure why she was so surprised to see him standing there; bad timing seemed to be his forte when it came to her moving on.

Grissom pursed his lips together and arched both brows. "I see I've come at a bad time." Apparently, his idea of just how he was going to celebrate wasn't going to happen today. He could see a rather naked Nick stretched out in the only bed in the room with a sheet tangled around him. Clearly someone was living out a fantasy here.

"Uh, yeah, but its ok, Nick needs a few minutes to rest up." Sara smirked and cast a glance over her shoulder. "Don't you, Nicky?"

"You're one to talk, Sar." Nick's drawl was thick and sleepy as he called back.

"Uh, I should go." Grissom's brows furrowed as he glanced at Sara and then at Nick and then back at Sara. "I'll just talk to you later." Much later; maybe back in Vegas where there was no chance of Sara wearing a sheet to the lab or to see evidence of her sleeping with Nick.

"You don't have to go." Sara smiled a little too brightly. "There's plenty of room."

Nick chimed in. "We get better service when you come too, Grissom."

"Grissom. Grissom?" Catherine's voice was coming out of Sara's body and suddenly he felt himself jolt upright, breathing heavily.

"Gil, are you ok?" Catherine looked truly concerned. "We're all heading to the diner for a little teambuilding breakfast."

"I must have nodded off." Grissom was trying to get his bearings and process what Catherine was talking about. He looked at her oddly. "Where's Sven?" How could she have gotten back from the jungle so quickly?

Catherine arched a brow and snorted out a laugh. "Don't tell me that you're having my recurring dream now?" She looked completely amused.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Nick poked his head into Grissom's office.

"Just waking up Sleeping Beauty here." Catherine smirked. "Why don't you go on ahead with Sara and we'll catch up."

At the mention of Sara's name, Nick seemed to light up. "Want me to order you guys the usual?"

"Sure, just make sure you hold the..." Catherine didn't quite finish her sentence.

Sara appeared and grabbed Nick by the arm. "Salt, we know, Cath. C'mon tricky Nicky." She grinned at him conspiratorially as she pulled him down the hall away from Grissom's office.

Grissom just sat there blinking. Was this just another in a long line of dreams and daydreams he'd had about his life and what he wanted to accomplish with it?

"What do you say, Gil?" Catherine stood there expectantly. "Warrick and Greg went to pull the Denali around."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Grissom seemed to move on autopilot as he tried to reconcile real life with the dream he'd just had. Surely there was more to it than he might want to admit. Clearly he was going to have to stop fantasizing about his life and start doing something about it; otherwise it really was going to be too late one of these days.

_**The End**_

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I'm sure some of you expected an epic; but it just wasn't in me. I hope that you enjoyed this, and if not, well, it is what it is.


End file.
